User talk:Silverwhisker
Re Okay, thanks. Sure, Creekstar can mentor him. ~Patchfeather~ 13:48, September 29, 2016 (UTC) A prophecy idea or something i have this thing where talonfang has ''to be the bad guy in things. So, I'm planning she moves to shadowclan or something and starts killing cats for power (like the new tigerstar)(although she can't really control it... it's sort of hard to explain. She's not really evil, but then she ''turns ''evil) So maybe there could be a prophecy/omen or something about her? and "the three" (they don't have powers. just chosen from the clan to kill her. warriors from WC and SC cuz she's causing problems for both clans) but only one will survive. I thought that may be interesting. ~Patchfeather~ 21:13, September 29, 2016 (UTC) Okay. I can make a blog about it. And we can decide which cat tis to live. I'll take a cat and if Mink wants one, she can. ~Patchfeather~ 03:54, September 30, 2016 (UTC) Re; Ceremonies Will there be a ceremony list on here? 14:44, September 30, 2016 (UTC) Ah okay. Since you approved of Plum becoming a future mc, who would mentor her since RC doesn't have a current mc? 14:47, September 30, 2016 (UTC) I could make one, she/he would be like really old 15:51, September 30, 2016 (UTC) How's Swiftwhisker; a black and white she-cat with a twisted forepaw and golden eyes? 16:06, September 30, 2016 (UTC) Re; Kitties Would you like one of RobinClaw kittens? They won't be born for quite a while though. 16:28, September 30, 2016 (UTC) Re Yeah, sure you can! I'm sorry about that, I hadn't realized. I'll be sure to ask next time. ~Patchfeather~ 15:56, October 1, 2016 (UTC) Should I delete it or is it okay to keep? ~Patchfeather~ 18:57, October 1, 2016 (UTC) MCA for ThunderClan hi! I recently asked to join ThunderClan as Beechpaw, and I requested to make him the medicine cat apprentice. I was told he could be, but since one of your cats is the current medicine cat of that Clan, I just wanted to ask your permission. - 'jasminemoon' the grass is always greener 19:09 Sat Oct 1 re: that's alright with me! i'd be happy to have Rainstorm as Beechpaw's mentor c: 'jasminemoon' the grass is always greener 19:12 Sat Oct 1 Charart sorry for bugging you, but is there like an official page for charart/blanks? I saw you upload an image with something that looked like a blank and I thought to ask this question ;u; - 'jasminemoon' the grass is always greener 20:00 Sat Oct 1 alright, got it! also, i noticed while using the adolescent blank that there was some waste, so i removed it an reuploaded the blank without it. i hope that's alright! - 'jasminemoon' the grass is always greener 20:19 Sat Oct 1 Shadowsong I was wondering if perhaps when Fern joins SC, they could become mates over time? ~Patchfeather~ 22:52, October 1, 2016 (UTC) That's fine, in fact I was thinking about him being killed by Talonfang... or maybe in a battle. ~Patchfeather~ 11:21, October 2, 2016 (UTC) Er, I'm going to let him live longer because I started to care about him a ton. ~Patchfeather~ 19:00, October 2, 2016 (UTC) PC I was wondering if there was gonna be a Project: Characters? Also I was wondering if I could possibly be a deputy or senior warrior on it? 17:06, October 2, 2016 (UTC) Approval page I was wondering if we're going to have a PCA approval page, or if we're just going to add art to our pages as we please. ~Patchfeather~ 01:03, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, sure! I love that couple. He'll have a girlfriend before her though, but she'll die somehow. 01:32, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Sure! (ireallylikerainbtw) They could grow really close and have a father and son bond? I think that'd be cool. And I was wondering, for Rain, may I offer up a she-cat? I had a few cute ideas, or will his heart always belong to Swift? ~Patchfeather~ 02:12, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Hmmm.... Swift and him hating each other ''did give me an idea... even if this doesn't get Rain to take another mate, I think I'll go through with this anyway. So, Swift is going to become evil, and we all know how close she is like Mornings mother. Swift has a crazy breakdown later on when Morning has grown a bit (this is when Rain and Morning have a strong bond) and she starts saying how he's not her son and almost kills him. I think that sounds like it'll be interesting... and it will help Morning become less... you know... ~Patchfeather~ 02:20, October 4, 2016 (UTC) I don't think Swift could have a chill friendship with anyone after she goes crazy... that would've been kind of nice though, but I can only see her being an evil leader. ~Patchfeather~ 02:26, October 4, 2016 (UTC) ThunderClan & Swiftstar Okay, I have this idea going on about Swiftstar and Brambleclaw's relationship. I was thinking as per say here under Plots and Plans that Bramble could begin to test against Swiftstar in the beginning when she becomes evil but then she gathers half the Clan to leave; the ones that don't support Swiftstar and joins Shadow or WindClan. After a while of this, Brambleclaw gets with one of the Clans leader and they plot to "dethrone" Swift and kill her? This would basically lead to a big battle that kills Swift in the end? Is that alright? I've already asked Patch about it and she said that she's okay with it. So I just need your approval. 19:41, October 4, 2016 (UTC) re: Thanks for doing that. I was kind of confused as to why my signature didn't take up that much space in other wikis, and I didn't know how to fix it, but I'm glad you found a way to make it less cluttering. - 22:35 Thu Oct 6 Swiftstar So, I'm, at the moment, tied with Swiftstar becoming evil and crap, or becoming /slightly/ evil but then just steps down as leader as she knows whats happening. (I honestly didn't like her much before, but now she's really grown on me) I really like RainSwift, and I was wondering, if I do follow through with my other idea with her stepping down, she forgives Rain and they become mates again and have foster children together and live happily together? 23:52, October 6, 2016 (UTC) BlackSwift hadn't been decided if it was happening or not, I can't see her being with anyone else but Rain, anyway :/ I'm thinking of another she-cat for Black to make up for it, if I do even decide on that. 00:04, October 7, 2016 (UTC) Ooo, that does sound like a great idea! that could happen if this plot does come true. 00:15, October 7, 2016 (UTC) Oh, okay. I thought you meant ownership at first, my mistake! 03:24, October 7, 2016 (UTC) Bones successor is Bramble as she's technically the rightful leader, Red will succeed her. 21:05, October 7, 2016 (UTC) That'd only be two leaders for me. Bones and Bramble. 21:09, October 7, 2016 (UTC) Ancient Clans Okay so I was wondering about the Ancient Clans, could I possibly have a leader or mc from then aside from my df cats. I'd Ike a couple in stc 22:02, October 7, 2016 (UTC) Okay, I think I'll just take one deputy and one good mc. I'll request now. 03:23, October 8, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, thy can become mates. I was in fact going to kill Fern off early, but then I he grew on me even more and I just couldn't. 03:53, October 8, 2016 (UTC) Great! I had this idea that I liked, if it's okay with you. Fern will become WCs leader because Creek steps down to look after one of his kids (if one of them joins wc) and then the warriors clanmates blame him for something, idk what at the moment, but they force him out and he then joins SC. 04:05, October 8, 2016 (UTC) Swiftstar plot Just letting you know, I've made up my mind, and I'm going to be doing the plot with Swiftstar stepping down and stuff. 02:30, October 9, 2016 (UTC) I was wondering, can I use the coding that you used to make the links of our user names colored on WaW? 13:20, October 9, 2016 (UTC) Yep, Swiftstorm it is. And thanks! 14:31, October 9, 2016 (UTC) omg yess, that sounds awesome. Do want to rp one of his parents? 20:51, October 9, 2016 (UTC) sure, i'll have the daddy. 20:54, October 9, 2016 (UTC) I'm not exactly sure at the moment. They could be hanging around the border and meet a patrol, then join the Clan. At first they're too stupid to figure out Mornings their kid... But they figure it out because maybe, Morning could have littermates, and they remember him somehow? that's all i've got for now. 01:04, October 10, 2016 (UTC) Not sure; I had a cute idea that if his siblings are alive, they follow him around, trying to protect him, while he's complaining about it. I also was thinking, they could have abandoned Morning because they didn't want to raise a blind kit. 01:12, October 10, 2016 (UTC) If he does have living siblings, there could be two, one for me, and one for you. And that's fits in with Larch too, he wouldn't be able to handle the thought of his son being blind. 01:16, October 10, 2016 (UTC) I think I'll name mine Riverkit... after his sister on WaW. Since nothing is wrong with them, no being blind or anything, I think their parents would be sort of taking care of them. They can join TC with them. 01:21, October 10, 2016 (UTC) Okay. I just requested Larch & River. When shall they join the Clan? 01:28, October 10, 2016 (UTC) Okay. That'll work. 01:33, October 10, 2016 (UTC) Sorry for the late reply. We can begin anytime. 04:45, October 16, 2016 (UTC) Okay, good, I'd like to see that guy dead. Anyway, when should we have Creek and her interact more? 00:47, October 27, 2016 (UTC) I think I'll make a cat for her to kill, then some cat sees this and so Talon kills them, thats pretty much the start of it, and then a few more cats go missing/are killed, until at last, Talonfang confronts Creek and takes a life. I think a prophecy may be given to the three cats, or the Clan just decide to send cats after her, you can decide on that i guess. 19:12, October 30, 2016 (UTC) Oh yeah, that sounds like a good idea. Maybe it could be like "Three becomes one to fight the eagle" or something like that (i suck at prophecies) and she can totally attack Cloudfrost, she's jealous of her. Maybe she attacks Cloud, then runs away back to camp and attacks Creek? 19:18, October 30, 2016 (UTC) Three become one to defeat the talons of fury, that sounds good to me. 19:24, October 30, 2016 (UTC) Re; Quailstar I was wondering if you planned on Canine/Kanine succeeding Quail if so..I had this single plot with SkC I wanted to do where her youngest daughter, name currently not being revealed could succeed him? Or something. Just asking before I truly bring her over. 00:42, October 31, 2016 (UTC) Oh rad. If he does become leader could my "secret" character succeed him? She's super evil and I've got plans. I think she'd eventually be killed as I imagine her reign mediumly short. 02:28, October 31, 2016 (UTC) Oh right. Sorry I've been really busy. I'll do that now. 02:36, October 31, 2016 (UTC) re; I was wondering when RC will be choosing a dep? 20:47, January 13, 2017 (UTC) I can work on getting more users for the wiki. I'd love too, also would it be okay if Salmon was SkC's second leader? I had an idea on that one and all. 23:59, January 13, 2017 (UTC) As far as I knew your character would succeed Salmon? 03:10, January 14, 2017 (UTC) Alright rad. Will Canine succeed Salmon? 15:37, January 14, 2017 (UTC) Thats fine with me. He'd make a rad leader. If possible could Cypress be a deputy? He'd step down for his family. 20:30, January 14, 2017 (UTC) Alright. That works ^^. Also on the Clans, were there clans before these clans or?? 20:50, January 14, 2017 (UTC) Since Im choosin to delete a handful of my cats can I just remove them and any posts with them in it? Also ive decided im not doing the bones thing i have another idea. 20:56, January 14, 2017 (UTC) Ah gotcha. Bramble and horsepelt only had their names changed. 21:44, January 14, 2017 (UTC) Frostkit Hey so I was wondering if Frostkit ever is planned to find out about Cedarpelt anytime soon? 13:11, May 10, 2017 (UTC) Also I can't remember if I ever asked before but since Dusksong and Cedarpelt split before she became MC, would they have just been a one night thing or ever been in love? 13:20, May 10, 2017 (UTC) Alright. Thanks 13:14, May 11, 2017 (UTC) My SkyClan character is newly a leader and the mcs preds ill reuse those elsewhere, ice had a dep for a few deays til he died. 20:11, May 13, 2017 (UTC)